Sharpie
by Lil Miss Bea
Summary: A series of one-shots about Cargan / Newest one-shot;  June 17, 2011 10:14
1. Sharpie

**M'kay. So, some people might know about my story, 'Big Time Illness' and how it hasn't been updated. So you might be wondering why the hell I'm posting this and not another chapter to BTIllness…**

**That'd be because I have the **_**dumbest **_**hard drive on the fire truckin' planet. You get one tiny virus and **_**WHOOSH!, **_**buh-bye all saved files!**

**I've re-written chapters 2 and 3 and then I got a plot bunny and started over again. So hopefully I'll have that updated by this weekend or early on next week.**

**And I'm aware that I'm late for the **_**official **_**Cargan Day, but in my book **_**everyday is Cargan Day.**_

**So without further ado, I present "Sharpie" **

_Sharpie_

Logan was sitting at the kitchen table, his AP Chemistry homework spread out around him. Carlos was seated across from him, doodling on a yellow legal pad with a black Sharpie marker. Sometimes the brunette genius would look up to see what exactly it was that his boyfriend was drawing, smiling inwardly when he realized that it was his name in big, bold block letters with small clusters of '_I like you'_s written in cursive around it.

'_How cute.'_

He returned to his stoichiometry worksheet, moving through the problems quickly. Logan was so deep in thought trying to balance a particularly difficult equation that he didn't even notice the Latino grabbing his left hand; Logan was right handed, after all. All his left hand did was sit there, sometimes scratching the tabletop during certain moments of chem-induced frustration.

It wasn't until the felt tip of the marker made contact with his pale skin that Logan looked up.

"Love?"

"Hmm?" Carlos hummed, not taking his eyes off whatever he was drawing onto his boyfriend's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothin'. Well— you'll see. Just do your stinkyometry, I'll be done in a sec." 

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's _stoichiometry_, Carlitos. And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't taint my skin with _permanent marker_."

Carlos laughed. "No, you'll appreciate what I'm 'tainting' onto your skin. Do your homework."

Logan went to make a remark about how he, Carlos, also had homework to do, which meant that he should get to it and let Logan go and wash off the ink. But he held his tongue, smiling outwardly this time at the look of concentration on the shorter boy's face. His tongue was poking out of his mouth slightly, curling over the left side of his upper lip. His tanned forehead was scrunched slightly in concentration. Carlos' eyes never left Logan's hand for a second, too in depth with his creation. He was _positive _Logan wouldn't mind once he saw it.

Logan once again returned to his work, successfully completing the problem he had been struggling with. He moved onto the next one, getting about halfway through before he squeaked, a tickling sensation going throughout his thumb. Looking back over at his boyfriend, Carlos offered Logan an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"No biggie. So, uh—"

"Hang on a sec… I'm almost… Done!"

Logan looked at his left hand. Well, it wasn't awful looking. Or, at least, he wasn't sure what _it _was.

There were four letters, one written across each of his index, middle, ring, and pinky fingers, just in the space between the base of his fingers and the next knuckle. On his pinky finger was the letter '_L_', on his ring finger the letter '_V'_, on his middle finger the letter '_Y'_, and on his index finger was the letter '_U'_. Logan then looked at his thumb, where it had tickled, and saw what looked like half of an arrowhead graced the outer side of the digit.

"Uh, Love. What does _L.V.Y.U. _mean? And what's this—" Logan went to point at the blob on his thumb, but Carlos cut him off.

"Hang on, you'll see. I have to do mine first!" Carlos smiled, already starting to draw on his right hand.

Logan watched Carlos this time, beyond curious now. The brunette knew immediately that it wasn't code; they (him, Carlos, Kendall, and James) had set up their own secret language for passing notes in class back in the third grade, and they sometimes used it to this day when they just felt like it.

The fair skinned boy's brown eyes watched as Carlos slowly dragged the very tip of the Sharpie along his caramel skin, slowly creating letters in the same place as the _L.V.Y.U. _on Logan's own hand. Suddenly Carlo reached out and grabbed Logan's inked hand, studying the colored in shape on his thumb. He made a noise of affirmation, nodded, and then started to slowly make a replica on his own thumb, facing the opposite way.

Carlos looked at his right hand, smiling so widely that Logan wondered how it could all fit on his face. He capped the marker, placing it on the table.

Logan sighed. "Okay, what is this all about?"

Carlos stayed silent, his smile widening even more if possible. Instead he showed Logan his right hand, the letters _I.O.E.O. _on his fingers, the unknown shape on his thumb.

Carlos guided Logan's hand into the air and intertwined their fingers. The Latino tilted their hands to the side a little so that Logan had a better view of their locked knuckles.

Logan's growing smile was competition for Carlos' own. "Oh, Love." He watched, eyes watering slightly, as the eight letters formed the three words he'd been wanting to say to Carlos for months.

_I LOVE YOU_

"I… I love you…" The brunette read aloud, reading the simple message over and over again in his mind, once in awhile aloud again.

Carlos just nodded, watching Logan's face. Said boy wouldn't look up from their hands, but he was smiling so brightly. Carlos took that as a good sign. Using his thumb to push Logan's over slightly, his own eyes watered when Logan laughed, the two once misshapen blobs forming one single heart.

Carlos leaned forward, capturing his love's lips in a heart-melting kiss. It was passionate, but not because it was heated and going to turn sloppy. No, it was filling to the brim with emotion and drop of love, pouring out from one boy into the other and vice versa.

After a few minutes they pulled away, hands still locked.

"I mean it, Logie." Carlos' voice was surprisingly steady, not a single quiver or hint of nervousness heard.

Logan looked up, a tear rolling down his cheeks. "You do?"

The Latino's smile shrank from excitement to loving, and it still managed to drive Logan crazy. "Of course I do." He used the thumb on his other hand to wipe away the stray tear on his boyfriend's face. "I love you, Logan."

"I love you, too, Carlos." Logan laughed.

"What?" Carlos asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing. You're just so cute." Logan brought his right hand up to lightly graze his fingers on the back of Carlos' neck, just below his hairline. He smirked when the Latino closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Come on, Love. It's nearly midnight and we have rehearsal tomorrow." They both stood up, hands still grasped together and swinging by their sides.

"I love it when you call me 'Love.'" Carlos said, kissing Logan on the cheek.

Logan laughed. "I love calling you 'Love.'" They entered the hallway, turning down it and towards their shared room.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

A short pause.

"I love you."

A laugh.

"I love you, too."

Another pause.

"Hey, Logie?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I love you."

Logan stopped them just outside their door, bringing their linked hand up to eye level and kissing Carlos' knuckles. "I love you, too."

**So, I guess that was okay (lawl, jaykay. That sucked). Leave a review and let me know?**

**I also want to turn this into a one-shot/drabble series. Any thoughts?**


	2. June 17, 2011 10:14 AM

**Thank you all so much for the favorites, alerts, and reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me~**

**So obviously I've decided to make this a huge series of just one-shots and drabble. Like most o-s/d stories, none will be related unless stated otherwise. I know the wait was very long and I still haven't updated BTIllness, but it's slowly getting there.**

**I'm also dedicating this ENTIRE series to Rainnboots. She is such an amazing author and such an inspiration. If you haven't read any of her stuff (which is HIGHLY unlikely) then stop reading this story and go read everything she has ever written!**

**Quick note on this one-shot: It's typed up in iPhone texting format. Not sure if that matters, but whatever~ ****Also, the boys can be any age you want. This is all dialogue.**

* * *

><p>June 17, 2011 10:14 AM<p>

**To: Logie**

_Logan_

**-**  
><em>Logan<em>  
><strong>-<strong>

_Logan_

**-**  
><em>Logan<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Looooogan<br>_**-**  
><em>Logie<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Loggiiiieeeee<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>LOGIE!<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>LOGGIIIEEE<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Logie-bearrr<br>__**-  
><strong>__LAHOGAN_

**-**  
><em>Apple blossom<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Boo<em>  
><strong>-<strong>_  
>Babe<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Baby<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Baaaaaaaby<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Babe<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Butter<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Cutie pie<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Dear<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Dearest<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Darling<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Darlin'<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Dumpling<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Gorgeous<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Good luck charm<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Honey<em>

_Honeybunch_  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Hun<em>  
><strong>-<strong>_  
>Hortenseeeee<em>  
><strong>-<strong>_  
>Lollipop<em>  
><strong>-<strong>_  
><em>_Love_  
><strong>-<strong>_  
>Precious<em>  
><strong>-<strong>_  
>Sweetie<em>  
><strong>-<strong>_  
>Sweet pea<em>  
><strong>-<strong>_  
>Sweetums<em>  
><strong>-<strong>_  
>Sweetheart<em>  
><strong>-<strong>_  
>Sweet cheeks<em>  
><strong>-<strong>  
><em>Sweet potato<em>

June 15, 2011 10:19 AM

**From: Logie**

_Good grief, Carlos. I'm awake now._

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is! Sorry if I disappointed <strong>**all of you ****anyone with this. **

**And if you know what picture this is inspired from, kudos to you ;D**

**Please review~**

**AND GO READ Rainnboots STORIES. NOW.**


End file.
